The Rapid,Case Identification Core (RCIC) is a service-based core that is designed to support and facilitate e'pidemiologic and clinical research, conducted by DF/HCC investigators by providing services involving case identification and related data collection. Our services include identification of study eligible cases shortly after diagnosis, ascertainment of relevant study data via medical record review, and retrieval of pathology specimens. In addition, we can provide estimates of potential cases by study area or site, assistance with IRB approvals, and identification of population controls. By centralizing these common research tasks, we provide a cost-efficient means to conduct population-based research within the Commonwealth of Massachusetts.